Digimon Tamers: Medieval Style
by Yami Kibou
Summary: When a secrete plan to destroy all of digimon life comes to the light Prince Takato must take action. Political Conspiracies, lame humor, and pointless mush is a must have of course! R
1. Tulips

Rinoaheart7: Hey everyone! Just starting another fan fiction. I would be working on the ones I already started but the metal thing on the disks got stuck in my disk-drive and then my computer crashed for about five months and because I don't know how to fix these things my first stories and everything else that I was working on got deleted. So I'm I taking it as a bad omen and putting the others on break while I do a nice little tamers mid-evil fic. I'll just give you the run down of the characters before I start, shall I?

But first off:

TAMERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! IF THEY DID THE SHOW WOULD REVOLVE AROUND HYPNOS. WHY? BECAUSE HYPNOS IS JUST THAT COOL.

Takato: The prince of the kingdom Nordame. Prodigy of the sword. The leader, of course, in a slight romance with Juri, but not really because they're both only 12. . Blah, blah, blah same old same old. (He has Gilumon when he first comes in.)

Juri: A lady in Takato's court. Everything a lady should be. Skilled at cooking, well mannored, likes Takato, hits really hard, blah, blah, blah again.

Kenta: A Junior knight in Takato's kingdom (yes I do know that there were no junior knights in the mid-evil era but I don't care). Acts the same as in the season.

Hirokazu: Dido

Jianliang (Lee): A Traveling monk. Skilled at karate. Acts the same. (Has Terriermon when he first comes in.)

Shaochung (Suzie): Lee's little sister, who travels around with him.

Ruki: A mercenary for hire. Works with Ryo and is implied that she likes him… Sorta… Once again… I make sure nothing happens because they're only kids! Preferred weapon is a dagger. (Has Renamon when she first comes in.)

Ryo: Same as Ruki except he prefers katanas to anything. (Has Cyberdramon when he first comes in.).

Yamaki: King of Hypnos (Heh, original aren't I?). Can't really say much. He's important though! In relationship with Reika.

Reika: Servant to Yamaki. Has the only completely obvious relationship.

Megumi: Another servant to Yamaki... Not that important, really. I like her though. May have a bigger role later on in the story.

Ai: Peasants in Yamaki's kingdom. Has a later role.

Makoto: Dido

Jyanyu: Lee and Suzie's father, hostage of Nordame… Sort of…

Shinubi: Mysterious man who helps Takato

Yamaki's advisor: ... you'll see. Muhahahahahahahahacoughs

Digimon Tamers: Medieval Style

Chapter 1: Tulips

In the kingdom of Hypnos a young man dressed in royal clothing sat alone, quietly in the castle's garden which was becoming darker by the daylight dwindling minutes. The garden was a beautiful sight to behold, filled with a large assortment of colorful flowers and sculptures to go along with them. In the center of the garden stood a large elaborate fountain with the Hypnos Crest engraved around the sides. The crest was an archangel holding a long staff, standing in a position that looked as if he was guarding something. Three circles surrounded him: two beside him and one directly above. The fountain's water shooting high into the air only to fall back into the cold pool of water in a continual cycle. In front of the fountain the blonde haired, blue eyed man sat, starring off into the sky into his own world.

As he was sitting in quiet solitude he took the chance to notice the blooming red tulips beside him. He reached out and touched a blossom softly. He stayed in a sort of hypnotic state until he heard the soft footsteps from behind him. He brought his hand back into his lap and returned to watching the sky. Soon a young woman sat beside him with a faint smile upon her lips, she flattened the skirt of her simple white dress and brushed her red hair out of her blue eyes. She sighed deeply before speaking, allowing her gaze to follow his toward the stars.

"You know," she said, "if you hate gardens so much... why do I always find you here? Hmmm, Mitsuo?"

"Because, it is better than anywhere else is I could be at the moment." Yamaki said in a matter of fact tone. He looked down to the small flower that he had had his eyes on before. He picked it form its home and handed it to his female companion who gladly accepted it. They sat in silence a few moments studying each other's faces.

The young woman sighed and then smiled warmly as she took in the sweet smell that the flower offered her before speaking again. "As much as I hate to tell you this… And I do, trust me, but I did not come out here to just chat," she now looked directly into Yamaki's eyes. "The council has sent me to find you; they wish to speak with you. They're waiting in the throne room"

"Are they now? Well, it would be best not to keep them waiting then," Yamaki said standing up. He offered his hand to the woman and gave her a sly smirk. "Let us go Reika," and with their moment drawing to an early end Reika took his hand and they headed into the castle doors.

Author's Note:

Well, how was that? Not my best work I'll admit but not too bad I say so myself. I apologize for such a short chapter the rest will be longer. This would be just a section but I wanted an excuse to name this chapter Tulips. Why? Because I felt like it. I apologize for any OCC, but…… Different time, different experiences, different reactions. "Nordame" the next chapter will come up shortly, but please R&R before then, bye.


	2. Nordame

Digimon Tamers: Medieval Style

Chapter 2: Nordame

The sound of swords clashing against on another could be heard throughout the halls of Nordame's castle; following that sound led to a training area filled with numerous military equipment lining the walls and a cleared area where sparing could be done. Two young men were in the middle of this ring doing exactly what the room called for: training. The young brunette clashed swords with the other, holding it tightly for mere seconds before sending his partner to the ground.

"Come on Hirokazu! Is this the best you have for me?" The young brunette asked, breathing heavily.

"We've been doing this for almost an hour now! I'm surprised I can even stand at this moment!" Hirokazu yelled back defensively. "Can't we take just a small break, your majesty?"

The other cocked an eyebrow and grinned "Forty-five minutes is hardly anything... and for the last time Hirokazu," he said with up most seriousness, "call me Takato." He said this with a demanding voice filled with authority, though, he could not hide the grin curling upon his lips. "Now fight me!" He said reading himself once again.

Their attention was then brought to the three spectators standing off to the side, one of which was not human but what appeared to be a large red dragon. A dark haired youth, wearing spectacles stepped forward, excitement filling his face.

"Go Takato!" He yelled, jabbing his fist up and down into the air.

Hirokazu looked up at him and gritted his teeth. "Hey, whose side are you on anyway, Kenta?"

"Kenta smiled sheepishly before giving a reply, "I'm on whoever's winning side... This is Takato at the moment by the way."

"And I know whose side you two are on." Kenta said sarcastically, looking at the dragon and a young girl with short brown hair.

"I'm sorry Hirokazu. It's nothing personal," she said with a small smile on her lips.

"Well?" Takato asked growing impatient.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm standing- I'm standing!" He said as he begun to rise again, but before he could get up another presence was found in the room. He was an older man dressed in simple clothes and seemed to have an expression of urgency on his tired face.

"Your majesty," the man said bowing, "your presence is requested in the throne room."

Takato sheathed his sword and nodded in acknowledgment. He then turned to Hirokazu before speaking. "Sorry, we will have to cut short our little match for now." Takato then left for the throne room with the messenger following suite.

He walked down stone corridors through many passageways and portraits of royal monarchs from long ago. Once he finally reached the well furnished doorway that led to the throne room he was stopped by one of his servants who was holding a light blue cape.

Takato took the cape and swung it over his shoulders and clasped his family crest of a dragon so his cape would stay in place. After dismissing his to servants he then pushed open the two wooden doors that led into a dimly lit room. Nothing much could be seen at the moment, but there was enough lighting to show a man and a woman sitting on large thrones, with four men dressed formally standing to both of their sides. He slowly approached them and stopped halfway before them, bowing politely.

"You summoned me father?" Takato asked frigidly.

"Takato… Let me start off by saying that I do not wish for you to be apart of this… Though it was thought it best we have informed you of the surrounding kingdom's status." He paused a moment as he allowed his son to straighten himself. He could tell that he was confused about why he had called him here when it most likely sounded like he was getting another lesson. "We have recently learned of some events that have been undergoing in the kingdom of Hypnos. I can not tell you where this information originated, but I can tell you that it is valid."

"Yes?"

The king took a moment before continuing. "We have received reports that they are crating a device that could possible wipe out the digimon race." He said quickly, defiantly getting Takato's attention.

"Wiping out the digimon race..." Takato repeated with a hint of shock in his voice. "Is that even possible?"

"We are not sure if the device will truly fulfill what it is meant to do, but we do know that as of now it is being manufactured. What we want you to do is assemble two of your finest junior knights and send them to Nordame to find out more details about this and then relay us this information. We want to know how far along it is, who they have building it, and how much time we have left."

"I'm going too." Takato said stepping forward.

"No," Takato's mother protested "you will remain here where it is safe."

"Well, why not send a fully trained knight instead of rookies?"

"We need all the fine men we have just in case Hypnos decides to attacks us. We do, as you know, hold the largest population of digimon in our kingdom. Besides, they will not be expecting teenagers trying to gather information for our country."

Takato starred at his father before sighing in defeat. "I will do as you have asked me. I will send Hirokazu and Kenta along with Guilmon for protection first thing in the morning."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

Takato bowed before turning and leaving, but not without his lingering thoughts._ "As long as Guilmon is involved in this I have to go. They'll just have to get over it."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hirokazu and Kenta were in their rooms gathering supplies for their long journey to the Kingdom of Hypnos. They were dressed in their full plated armor that covered them from the neck down with light cloth underneath. They threw a pair of civilian clothes into their bags for whenever they reached their destination so they could blend in easier. They weren't exactly exited about being chosen to be sent and frankly was surprised when asked by Takato last night to do it personally. Of course, they complied but were confused when told that Guilmon would be accompanying them. Seeing Takato and Guilmon separated was a rare sight indeed and they were wondering how long they could stand being apart. Just as they finished packing their bags Guilmon waltzed in. He was in an oddly cheerful mood considering he will be separated from his partner for who knows how long.

"What are you so happy about, Guilmon?" Hirokazu asked immediately.

"Nothing," Guilmon replied innocently, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's say goodbye to Takato and Juri before we leave." Kenta said, picking up his bag.

"Uh, you can't see Takato right now." Guilmon said with sweat running down the side of his face.

"Why not?"

"... Well…just because..."

"That's a terrible reason!"

"Don't worry about it you'll see him soon enough." The red digimon said smiling.

Scratching his head in confusion, Hirokazu looked at him oddly. "What? No we won't."

"Let's just go." Guilmon said, leaving the room with the confused Kenta and Hirokazu following closely behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hirokazu, Kenta, and Guilmon were passing through the gates of Nordame about to set forth on their adventure to Hypnos when Guilmon suddenly stopped them. "Wait," Guilmon said, stopping.

"What now?" Kenta said turning around facing Guilmon frowning.

"Um... I forgot to do my exercises." To Kenta and Hirokazu's amazement the digimon began to do his stretches right before them. Lifting his claws into the air and reaching down to his feet as best has he could with his short arms. "Don't want to get a cramp on the way there."

"That's the stupidest thing I have-" Hirokazu was saying before Kenta began joining Guilmon in his calisthenics. Hirokazu glared at the two and was about to tell them how stupid they looked until he saw another knight dressed in the same armor running up to them. He was wearing similar armor besides the fact that he had a helmet completely covering his head and face.

"Hey," he yelled. "Don't leave without me!" Once he finally reached the three he bent over and started panting.

"Who are you?" Kenta asked walking toward him.

"I'm Tak-" he then paused for a moment before finishing his name, "eru. Yeah, Takeru. Nice to meet all of you."

"What are you doing here?" He then asked

"I was sent to join you on your mission."

"We weren't told about you."

"It was a last minute decision."

"And why should we trust you? I've never once seen you in any of our training sessions. How do we not know you're a spy?"

"Uh... I'm a new recruit."

He looked at him suspiciously. "Take off your helmet." Kenta demanded.

"Uh... I can't."

"Why?"

"I have... um…helmet hair."

Hirokazu and Kenta both stared at Takeru suspiciously, but right before something was said Guilmon interrupted.

"Let's just take him along. What's the worst that could happen?" Guilmon said smiling.

"Thanks, at least someone here trusts me." Takeru brushed past the two junior knights and joined Guilmon.

Hirokazu and Kenta looked at each other and decided that they were wasting time and that it would be easier just not to argue. The four finally headed into the forest and got on the trail that led to the neighboring town, Azile. The sun reached high noon and they were all now already farther from home than they've ever had been before.

**Author's Note:**

Next chapter: "Meeting Jenrya"


	3. Meeting Jenrya

_**Flames engulfed a small town causing the housing to crumble into the streets below. The smell of burning flesh and the screams of humans filled the air. Amongst all the horror stood a young boy wearing rags for clothing that barley fit upon his frail skin looking at his surroundings aimlessly. It wasn't until he saw a figure of a man watching him from inside the flames blocking the road ahead of the boy. The boy began to run to the man calling to him.**_

"_**Father! Father please, don't go!" He yelled in his small voice, running as fast as his small legs could take him. It wasn't until the man turned and started walking away before tears began to fall from the child's face. "No, Father; please... don't leave me!" The boy was so upset and blinded by sorrow that he didn't see the rock in his path, he tripped and his body hit the hard ground. Smoke than began to pervade the air so wholly that nothing could be seen and only the noise of screaming and a baby's crying could be heard.**_

It wasn't until the young pre-teen shot opened his eyes that he heard the constant voice of a young girl that he awoke from his nightmare. "Big brother... big brother? Hey, Oniisan, wake up." He locked his eyes with the small figure gazing at him and saw his younger sister knelling over him.

"Shuichon," he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing up already? It's not even dawn yet."

"You were having a nightmare and you woke me up," stated the young girl. "What were you dreaming about?"

He didn't answer at first but soon a reassuring smile crossed his face. "Nothing you need to worry about. Now go back to sleep Shuichon." He than laid back down and covered himself with his blanket.

"But ... Jenrya" Shuichon decided that it wasn't worth the fight and followed orders, laying beside her older brother settling herself for sleep.

Jenrya wasn't going to sleep though; his eyes remained open replaying his dream in his mind. He then glanced at the little white digimon sleeping soundly on the opposite side from his sister. He smiled once again and tried to go to sleep, which wasn't working as well as he had hoped.

**Medieval Tamers: **

**Chapter 3: Meeting Jenrya**

The morning sun slowly rose over the sleeping party. Takeru was the first to awaken; he sat up tried to rub his sweaty head. He soon realized that he was still wearing the helmet that he was using as a disguise. He would prefer to not sleep with it on but he knew he had to for a little while longer. He looked over at Kenta, who was supposed to be keeping watch for the night slumped over his sword that was planted into the ground, snoring. He inwardly sighed and looked over to Hirokazu who was sleeping not too far off. After a moment of contemplating silently he took off his helmet to shake out his dirty hair. After drying out the inner metal with his shirt he decided to wake the sleeping watchman. Guilmon was closely sleeping next to him so he tried to get up as quietly as possible. Though with Guilmon's keen senses it was to no effect.

"Takato?" Guilmon said, raising a sleepy eye and looking at his tamer.

"Shh," Takato or _Takeru _whispered, quickly placing his helmet back on his head. He looked over to the still sleeping guards and then back at his digimon. "Sorry, but I have to keep whom I really am secrete for a little while longer."

"Why, they're not going to force you to go back to the castle."

"I know, but I can't go wondering around other villages without knowing who I am. I just know my parents will have some people out looking for me... Plus, if I told them who I was they would probably say my name somewhere on accident."

"...Ok, Takato err... Takeru, I'll be careful."

"Thanks."

Takeru then turned and walked over to the snoozing watch keeper; he knelt beside him and after shaking his head in disappointment he pulled out his sword and hit Kenta over the head with the handle. Kenta's eyes shot opened in shock as he fell to the ground. He grabbed the back of his head in slight pain and sat up to face the laughing Takeru with fire in his eyes.

"What in the heck did you do that for?" Kenta demanded.

"Just be thankful that I wasn't a bandit."

Kenta jumped up and pulled out his sword. Takeru just seethed his sword in a mock, confidant attitude.

"Why I ought a..." Kenta said, about to charge until Hirokazu intervened.

"Would you two stop it already it's too early to be dealing with the two of you. Could we all just get along until we get to Hypnos and back?" Hirokazu said still lying in the ground, half-asleep.

Kenta just seethed his sword and sat down with a loud _thump._ "Whatever, the troublemaker gets breakfast though." He said, venomously looking at Takeru.

If they two Jr. Knights could see through the helmet that the young prince in disguise was wearing they would see that he had one eye arched and a half smile. **_'If they only knew who I really was... It's going to be amusing when I finally reveal myself to them.'_** "No problem, let's go Guilmon," Takeru ordered, as he grabbed the canteens and a food sack.

"Coming," the red digimon said, following the boy quickly as they ventured into the thick forest, leaving the view of the others.

Hirokazu sat up and looked over at Kenta, "Is it just me or had Guilmon softened up to Takeru awfully quickly?"

"I don't know, but I'm really tired of that cocky jerk," Kenta fumed. "I wish Takato was here. He would show him a thing or two."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Oh... nothing." Hirokazu said, waving his hands in front of his face. "Just thinking."

"Whatever..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru and Guilmon made their way to a small stream that Guilmon had heard a little ways off. The general area was pretty much clear except for the occasional bush here and there. Birds were singing their morning song as the two partners went along with their assigned duty. Takeru knelt beside the stream's edge; he took off his helmet and soaked his hot head in the clear blue waters. After cooling off he got a few sips of water and then began to fill the canteens for the others. Before he was able to fill the last canteen he was interrupted by the scream of a child's scream. He quickly turned to where the sound originated.

Farther up stream was a young girl, seven maybe, running along the stream's edge. She wore a simple pink dress that tied in the back and wooden sandals. Her hair was up in two small pigtails, with a few small bangs falling onto her tear-streaked face. Just as she got a few feet farther to where he and Guilmon were a large, rock digimon came out from the trees.

"Rock Punch," the digimon yelled as he sent sharp rocks flying at the young girl. She was able to jump out of the way, but she was now lying on the ground looking up in terror at the towering, rouge digimon.

"Guilmon! Digivolve!" Takeru yelled, immedietly deciding to come to the young girl's aid. At that moment Guilmon began to glow a bright red and his body began to grow into a larger dinosaur type beast. "Growlmon, stop him!"

"Right," Growlmon answered.

He began to charge the rock digimon, but was soon stopped by a barrage of ammunition being fired. The rock digimon's "skin" began to chip apart as he was being fired at. Growlmon stopped in mid-strife as he looked on as a large rabbit digimon with a machine gun came out of the forest. He lifted his gun and aimed at his adversary, though, the other digimon quickly retreated across the stream into the opposing trees. After he lowered his gun the digimon looked over to where Growlmon and Takeru were standing. He was about to say something until a boy around Takeru's age came out into the opening.

"Shuichon!" He yelled as he began to run to the younger child.

"Jenrya!" The young girl yelled back. She opened her arms and allowed him to pick her up. "Oh oniisan, I knew you would save!"

"Hey! I'm the one who did all the work!" The digimon yelled in a mock hurt tone.

"Yes, thank you Gargomon. I could have been seriously hurt if it wasn't up to your brave rescuing." Shuichon said, making the digimon smile with delight.

"Watch it kid," Jenrya said. "You're going to over inflate his fat head with those kinds of compliments."

"Ha ha, now look behind you Mr. Jokemon. It seems we have company" Gargomon said, pointing down the stream. Jenrya turned to see the Growlmon and the prince of Nordame standing before him.

"Your majesty!" Jenrya yelled as he placed Shuichon in the ground. He bowed down in front of the revealed Takato with Shuichon doing the same, more mimicking her older brother than anything.

"Err," Takato stuttered, now realizing that he was no longer wearing his helmet. He quickly grabbed it and put on his head. "Majesty? What are you talking about? I'm not the prince of Nordame," he said with a nervous laughter.

"Of course you are! Your digimon evolved into a Growlmon and you look exactly like him. I remember seeing him in a festival in your kingdom."

"Are you a resident of Nordame?"

"No, we were just passing through," Jenrya said, still in his previous position.

"Well, now that you know who I am you do not have to stay bowed to me. I'm trying to stay hidden."

Jenrya and Shuichon rose to their normal stance. "May I ask why, your majesty?"

"Let us just say that I am not really supposed to be here..."

"Another question?" Takato nodded. "Why are you in the middle of the forest, unguarded, miles from Nordame?"

"Well, I sent two of my Jr. Knights to attain information from the Kingdom of Hypnos. That's all I really need to say."

"... Hypnos?" Jenrya said, cold sweat begging to form on his face.

"Yes, why? Do you know something?"

"Something, not really. Just an incident..."

**6 Years Ago:**

_**In the middle of the night a six year old Jenrya was hiding behind a cracked door, looking into his house's living room where his father and a cloaked woman were speaking.**_

"_**You have no choice. We either forcefully take you and burn your quaint village to the ground, leaving no survivors, or you come willingly and spare the lives of your family. Which will it be?" The cloaked woman said, with an uneasy calmness in her voice as she talked about such mindless destruction.**_

"_**... I'll come, but you will have to kill me before I work for such an evil purpose."**_

"_**I think we will be able to work something out. Hypnos is a beautiful kingdom, and when everything is complete, which it will be," she said with the last part more harsh than the rest of her sentence, "it will be more glorious than before."**_

"_**Let's just go. I don't want anyone to see me with you." **_

_**Jenrya's father was led out of the house by the woman and the left into the night. Jenrya ran out to the window to see the two walking down the dirt path. He then ran out the door, and tried to stop them.**_

"_**Father, no, don't leave!" Jenrya yelled, calling out to his father.**_

**_His father and the woman turned to the small boy. "Jenrya, go home! Protect your mother and sister."_**

"_**No, don't leave!"**_

"**_Jenrya... please" His father pleaded quietly._**

"_**I don't have time for this," the woman said as she formed small fireball in her hand. She then unleashed it and it went flying towards the boy.**_

"_**No, Jenrya, run!" His father yelled, trying to make his way to his son. He was soon stopped by a blunt object hit his head and sent him to unconsciousness. The woman looked over to the young boy as he was hit by the fireball and flew to the ground.**_

"**_I don't have time for you either... this place would be better if it was burnt to the ground." She looked down at the unconscious man beside her. "...What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She then raised her hands and summoned a large fireball that was sent into the sky, illuminating it. "That should give us enough time to get away from this... peasant village." She then whisked him up with some sort of magic and began to take him away from his village, home, wife, daughter, and his injured Jenrya who was able to watch as everything burned. _**

The two boys were standing a few feet in front of one another. Jenrya's hand was clasping the shirt over the spot where he was hit many years age. Takato was watching in utter silence as Jenrya finished.

"Hypnos is full of monsters!" Jenrya said, balling up his fists. "Only monsters would be able to destroy a whole village without second thought- without a care!"

"Oniisan..." Shuichon said, with tears brimming in her eyes.

Jenrya calmed down a bit to give his sister a reassuring smile. "It's ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"That's okay, oniisan!" She said, back to her normal tone.

"What happened after that?" Takato asked.

"I passed out shortly after my father was taken, but when I woke up the fire was put out and I was in what remained of my home. I was brought there by one of my neighbors that survived. My mother and sister were able to survive, but my mother sustained burn injuries when she protected Shuichon from falling debris. She then died shortly after from the infection that it caused..."

"Jenrya... I'm so sorry. I-" Whatever Takato was about to say was interrupted by Jenrya, who grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm coming with you."

"Nani?" Said a Takato, slightly surprised by this demanding request.

"At least until we get there. I have a score to settle, and hopefully I'll be able to find my father."

"... I suppose it would be pointless to try and stop you. We're both heading in the same direction."

"Thank you, your majesty." Jenrya said as he made a quick bow. "You have no idea-"

"Takeru?" Came a loud voice from inside the forest. "Hey, metal head, where are you?" Tokato's eyes narrowed at the last remark, and turned to Jenrya.

"That would be Hirokazu and Kenta. They are accompanying me."

"Takeru? Jenrya said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Takato was about to reply when he heard Kenta's voice calling for him.

"Takeru," Hirokazu said as he pushed trough thick underbrush. Once he as able to get a clear view of his surroundings he saw Jenrya, Shuichon, and Takeru standing by the stream. "... Who are you two?"

"I'm Jenrya and this is my sister, Shuichon," He then looked down at the small white digimon that had taken his place next to him, "and this is Terriermon. _Takeru _was nice enough to try and save my sister from a Rockmon."

"Hmm… Hey, Kenta, I've found him." Not ten seconds after he was called did Kenta come out of the forest.

"About time we found metal-" Kenta stopped in mid-sentence. "Who are these two?"

"That's Jenrya and his sister, Shuichon. The small white digimon is Terriermon. Takeru apparently helped saved the girl."

"Helped! He just stood there!" The white digimon yelled.

"Terriermon," Jenrya warned.

"Metal head? He wouldn't be able to stand up to a rockmon... not even a pebblemon!" Kenta joked

"Well, maybe not him, but Growlmon would be able to." Hirokazu said.

"Growlmon?" Takato repeated. He then turned around to see the still evolved Growlmon standing directly behind him. "Growlmon! Why haven't you devolved?"

"Devolving's hard, I barely used any energy," Growlmon replied. "Um, Tak-"

"Growlmon!" Kenta shouted. "I thought you could only evolve with Takato?"

"Kenta!" Hirokazu yelled. "That is Takato."

"What!" He looked in Takato's direction, who then took of his helmet to reveal himself. Hirokazu mentally hit himself for not being able to see it sooner. "Takato, what are you doing here?"

"I just had to go with you. Guilmon has always protected me, and if he is in danger I have to help him."

"Agh! And all this time the cocky metal headed jerk was you! Why didn't you tell us?"

" I had to keep my identity a secret. I didn't want you to accidentally reveal myself in public… I'm really sorry I deceived the two of you."

"... Well… I'm just glad we don't have to spend anytime away from each now. But, you do know that when we return everyone's going to kill us?"

"Slow and painfully, Kenta, slow and _very _painfully." Takato laughed.

Everyone began to get acquainted with their three new traveling partners. But, unknown to them was that far away they were being watched by two young humans, perched in a tree. The male leaning against the body of the tree and the female leaning out with a pair of binoculars.

"Ready to have some fun Renamon?" Asked the female.

"Yes, Ruki," replied a fox digimon that appeared in thin air, landing beside her.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Thanks for reading, and I hope you reply. I've put a lot into this chapter so I hope I only get good reviews. Flames are accepted as long as I can build something off of it. You may want some Japanese translations, even though it was pretty obvious what the all meant.**_

_**Oniisan: big brother**_

_**Imouto: little sister**_

_**Nani: What?**_

_**I want lots of reviews please! Feel free to ask questions!**_


	4. Reminice

**Rinoa: **Okay, let's put down some ages. I've changed them a tad bit. (Mostly I made Yamaki and Reika younger than they probably are.) So, I just want to warn you first. Also, I want to thank all of you who reviewed for me. They were all greatly appreciated- even the flame! Well, here are the ages:

**Takato, Juri, Hirokazu, Kenta, Jenrya, and Ruki**: 12

**Ryo: **13

**Shuichon**: 7

**Yamaki**: 24

**Reika & Megumi**: 23

Also in this chapter you will be a viewing some parts of Yamaki and Reika's past. Megumi will be introduced and we get to see how Yamaki treated a certain little servant girl in his past! This will probably be the last Hypnos chapter just involving their mushiness. It will probably be the longest also...

**WARNING! **Extreme mush, and foreshadowing in this chapter... Mostly mush. It also has barely any plot...

**Reminisce**

**By: RinoaHeart7**

In the royal chamber of King Yamaki was leaning against the railing, looking across the landscape of "his" kingdom. The kingdom was a flourishing community, with many market places, extravagant housings, and rich fields. Around the castle was where all the nobles and big businesses were. Past the higher class's housings was the market place. Where, it was obviously the busiest. This was where most of the kingdom spent at least some of their day- herding around from one store to another in an unorganized style fighting for the best, cheapest goods. Farther off were the lower class housings, and after that is the rural area of farm housed and fields. A few clear streams and the Yamikin forest lied beyond that.

Yamaki let out a deep sigh as he strengthened his leaning against the railing, hanging his head. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in deep thought. So much that he didn't here the sound of his servant step out onto the balcony with him. Enough so, that he didn't realize that she was even there until he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist and press against his body. Yamaki turned around and she backed away, with an uneasy look on her face.

"Reika-" He started, quietly.

"Mitsuo, will you please tell me what's wrong. You've been acting like this for nearly a week. I know something must be bothering you."

"It is... nothing that concerns you."

Reika bit her lip and looked at the stone ground, slightly hurt by the comment. "It does concern me, Mitsuo... If something is troubling you- it troubles me. I want to help, even if it's just a little. So, if you tell me… I may not be able to fix it, but I'll try my hardest to make it easier for you."

"... If I do tell you... you have to understand that everything that is said must remain between us, and only us." Yamaki said, placing a hand on Reika's shoulder.

Reika's face brightened tremendously at his sudden and easy defeat. She always prided herself on how she could get him to tell her secret things. Yamaki's facial expression still did not change. But, she knew if she worked on him long enough she would be able to get something other than remoteness from him. She nodded her head in agreement and allowed him to lead her into her bead chamber to tell her of the events that followed the evening she fetched him from the garden nearly a week ago.

**5 Days Ago:**

**Yamaki walked into his throne room where _most_ of his council members were gathered. All twelve of them were elderly men, dressed in noble's clothing. They were gathered around the throne in a semi-circle. The throne room was darker than usual because of the time of day. The only light came from the dim candles that were placed around the room. It could be made brighter, but this was only a temporary meeting that is in no need to be light to its full extent. **

**For one of the most flourishing kingdoms in the continent, the walls were in modest decorations. Upon the stone walls were gold-framed portraits of past kings and royal families covering the walls of the room. A stained glass window separated the paintings every four or so, and dangling from the ceiling was an extravagant, unlit, chandelier. **

**A solitary wooden throne of well furnished oak was placed in the center, in the far back part of the room. It had gold edgings and dark green cushioning. Above the throne was a large family portrait of the previous king, the queen, and their young son. The king looked similar to Yamaki, strong, brave, and powerful. Other than the dark black hair and golden eyes the two were almost a perfect match. The woman had all the colorings of Yamaki, down to the light skin tone. She looked serene with her large golden curls falling around her tranquil face. The boy was only waist height to the king as the king rested his right hand on the young shoulders.**

**In the council only one was separated from the others, and he was Yamaki's personal advisor and teacher, Gennai. He was short and had an arched back. His hair was white and pulled into a tight, high ponytail. Yamaki made his way quietly to his throne and took his seat. As the council looked upon him, he leaned over to Gennai and whispered quietly-**

"**Do you have any idea what the wish to speak with me about?"**

"**I know as much as you do. Apparently, they've been speaking behind our backs again, Your Majesty." Gennai replied.**

"**Hmm," He turned to face his council and began to speak. "Good evening, gentlemen. I know that you must have called this meeting for an urgent matter, I hope."**

"**Yes, Your Majesty," one of them began. "We have been discussing things with Valikeir, who is not presently... present. And we have all come across what we believe may be a potential danger."**

"**Go on."**

"**First off I must ask you if you particularly care for the Digimon race?"**

"**What does that have to do with anything."**

"**Please, Your Majesty, just answer the question… Indulge me"**

"**No, I do not _particularly_ care for them. Now please tell me the relevance of the said question."**

"**I'll be glad to answer that question, Your Majesty. You see a team of inventers has been working day and night to build a device that will eliminate the Digimon threat."**

"**Digimon threat?" Yamaki repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I may not personally care for the creatures, but I do not see it necessary need to destroy them."**

"**Not yet, Your Majesty" came a voice from the doorway. **

"**Valikeir..." Yamaki said, coldly.**

**The man approaching the council was the only man close to Yamaki's age. He was tall and was covered in fancy dark clothes and jewelry. His hair was long and black, pulled behind, loosely in the back with a strip of leather. His eyes were a dark green that was smiling smugly at Yamaki forcing deep creases to form on his tight face.**

"**You see," he started. "If you did not already know, they have been able to evolve into more powerful beings with the help of selected humans, mostly children for some strange reason. It is only a matter of time before they are used in war."**

"**All kingdoms are in peace as of now. Not an easy peace, but peace non the less."**

"**Come, Your Majesty. As we both know Alenstine would not waste a minute in taking over your kingdom. It is only a matter of time before war comes again. As long as there is existence peace will never last."**

"**We both know they would never dare attack us. We out power them greatly." **

"**Better be safe than sorry, Your Majesty. Besides, do you not think the world would be a better place to live in without the threat of Digimon?"**

**Yamaki turned to Gennai for a silent aye' or nay'. Gennai looked at Yamaki before slowly shaking his head "no". Yamaki then turned back to the council and buried his face in his hand. "You know what? Do as you wish. As long as it won't endanger my kingdom, or put any human lives at risk, have at it. I would rather not have to worry about these pestilent creatures. If you truly see it necciasary, do as you see fit."**

"**Thank you, Your Majesty. I will leave you know, and just know this: The world will be a better place without these… too powerful creatures. " With that Valikeir left with the council in short tow. The only ones remaining were Gennai** **and Yamaki. Yamaki was sitting quietly, staring at a random portrait. While Gennai was looking at him. He took a deep breath before he spoke.**

"**I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Valikeir is not one to be trusted."**

Yamaki and Reika were in the King's royal chamber, lying on the bed. They were both lying on their backs, looking at the ceiling. When Yamaki finished his story Reika pushed herself off of his arm, that she was resting her head on, and sat up.

"They want to kill of all of the Digimon?" Reika asked, turning to Yamaki.

"'Exterminate' is the term that is being using."

"I've heard of some wild Digimon that have been known to cause trouble, but nothing too bad. I've also heard of some that help the people. Of course, I've only heard these things. I've never personally seen a Digimon, have you?"

"A few times. I saw one at the kingdom of Nordame a while back, and a few while traveling from place to place." Yamaki just sighed and turned away. "I'm just afraid that if another war is started the digimon will be used... Valikeir was right about one thing. The digimon are powerful, and if used in battle the results would be devastating…"

"Well, since I don't hold a political status, and there is no way I'll be able to even talk to any of the council members... I guess I'll just have to settle by helping cheer you up. Do you know what my mom says when you have something bothering you?"

"... No, what"

"Just think about the happy moments in your life. When you do that the bad stuff doesn't seem so bad"

"Wow, it all makes sense now." Yamaki said, sarcastically.

"Quiet you."

"What am I supposed to think about?"

"Well, I always think about when we first met," she said, slightly blushing.

Yamaki inwardly chuckled before he spoke. "That was hardly a 'happy moment'."

"Well... maybe it wasn't at the moment, but it makes me happy when I think about it. Remember, what was it? Twenty years ago? No, only eighteen.. You were six and I was five, right?"

**18 Years Ago**

**The time of year was early spring and all of the flowers of the palace's garden were finally beginning to bloom. All types of colorful flowers lined the walls and pathways of the lavish garden. It was mid-day and all the workers were going along with their daily chores. Reika Ootori, who normally worked in the kitchen with her mother, finally talked her father into taking her into the gardens to help him tend to the plants. As her father carried the fertilizer and mixed it in with the soil, Reika carried around a pale of water for the plants. **

**She wondered slightly away as she went along the stone path to water the carnations that lined it. She sat the pale on the ground and scoped up some water in her small hands to give the plants. After spilling the water over them she grabbed the pale and moved father down. **

**She was about to repeat her previous actions until she heard two people talking to each other, back and forth. Actually it sounded more like an interrogation. Because of her six year old curiosity she looked over to where the voices were originating. A little father off she saw that a young boy, around her age, was standing as straight as he could- looking ahead with his chin slightly up. Pacing in front of him was an elderly woman. Her posture was cold and orderly. Judging by their clothing, even someone of Reika's age could tell that they were of importance. She starred at the boy who was wearing fabrics of rich colors and elegant designs. She compared his clothing with her small, dirt covered yellow dress that was beginning to get to small even for her. **

**She decided to get a better look at the two, so she left her pale and silently made her way over. She hid behind a tree close enough to hear what the two were currently talking about. At this distance she was able to get a better look at the two. The woman was tall and thin. Her gray hair was bound into a tight bun, high on the back of her head. Her nose was sloped into a point above her scowling mouth. The young boy had short blonde hair. He had the basic physique of a boy, possible a little smaller than most. Reika couldn't help but smile as she watched the small boy. Though, most of the boys were considered icky by most of her friends, including her, she thought that this one was kind of cute... for a boy. She then had begun to listen as they spoke.**

"**Now, Mitsuo, let's see how much you have learned," the elderly woman started. "Who are the royals of the Nordame Kingdom?"**

"**King Takehiro Matsuda and his new queen, Yoshie." Mitsuo answered, quickly and flawlessly.**

"**Where is Nordame located?"**

"**Southwest of Hypnos."**

"**Very good. And who are the royals of Alenstine?"**

" **King Tsubasa and Queen Mia, along with their daughter, Princess Kaori."**

"**And their location?"**

"**To the east."**

"**What is significant about their bloodline?"**

"**Each is born with the power to control an element. The king isn't of their bloodline, but the queen has the power over air, and the daughter- fire." When he was saying this it was choppy and obviously rehearsed many times.**

"**And out of these two kingdoms, which is not to be trusted?"**

"**... Alenstine?"**

"**Wrong!" She said loudly. "They only kingdom that can be trusted is ours and ours alone, understand?"**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

" **Reika!" Came the loud voice of her father behind her. "Reika, you mustn't spy on the prince." **

"**The... prince?" She asked as her father bent down and wrapped his arm around the girl and looked to where the boy was, but the woman was nowhere in sight. They boy was now standing alone, slightly more relaxed than before.**

"**Yes, now come before we are spotted." As soon as he lifted the girl and was about to leave to finish his duties he was stopped by a call.**

"**Who are you two?" The young prince asked.**

"**Your Majesty," Reika's father said, putting her to the ground and bowing- Reika mimicked his actions. "I am Jiro Ootori, a mere gardener, and this is my daughter, Reika. She is assisting me today."**

"**What were you doing?"**

"**I was just fetching my daughter, Your Majesty."**

"**Hmmm," Yamaki said as he stepped closer. "How old are you?"**

"**27, Your Majesty."**

"**Not you," Yamaki said, in an annoyed tone. He looked at Reika, who couldn't help but to look up at her prince, now only a few feet in front of her.**

"**Ummm, five." She said quietly.**

"**... Listen, peasants. I have been left alone to "play" for an hour before I begin my studies once again. I am ordering this girl to play with me until I am done." He ordered.**

"**What? But I'm helping my- Ow!" She was saying until her father pinched her back.**

"**She would be delighted, Your Majesty." He said as he turned to Reika. "Do whatever he says, Reika. "I don't want to hear a bad report on you, understand?"**

"**Yes, papa," she said unwillingly. The prince didn't make another reply as he took off deeper into the garden. Jiro ushered his daughter to follow. She obeyed.**

**They walked along the stone path until they reached a maze near the back of the garden. The hedges were tall, easily covering the two children. Yamaki lead Reika to the beginning of the maze and stopped.**

"**We are going in here."**

"**Do you always have to speak so rudely?" Reika asked.**

"**Do you not know how to hold your tongue to royalty?" Yamaki snapped back. **

"**Just because your royalty it doesn't give you the right to be mean!"**

"**I can be mean if I want to, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" The two children were now yelling at each other at full blast. Reika probably would have carried on if she hadn't remembered her father telling her to behave. So, she silently walked past him and into the entrance of the maze, stopping soon after.**

"**Lead the way," she said coolly. **

"**That's more like it." Yamaki said as he walked past her into the maze and began to lead her through.**

**After about thirty minutes of walking into many dead-ends the basic conversations of the differences between a royal and a slave's live ran dry. Reika began to suspect that the young prince had no clue where they were going.**

"**Do you even know where we're going?"**

"**To the exit."**

"**Well, no duh. But where _is _the exit?"**

"**..."**

"**Mitsuo?" Reika asked, now in first name bases with him since they were now "friends".**

"**My mom takes me through this maze tons of times. We would usually be done by now."**

"**Please tell me you know where we're going!"**

"**..."**

_**1 Hour and Thirty Minutes Later**_

"**I think we're lost."**

"**Really," Reika said sarcastically. "Aren't we Mr. Sir Points It Out A Lot."**

"**Don't be stupid," he snapped. "Listen, let me on your shoulders and I'll look for the exit."**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Let me-"**

"**I heard what you said! There is no way I'm going to let a boy stand on my shoulders!"**

"**I order-"**

"**I don't care. If anyone is getting on anyone's shoulders it would be me!"**

"**You're taller." Yamaki pointed out.**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Am not!"**

"**You are and I'll prove it!" Yamaki said as he walked in front of the girl. He stood straight and the top of his head only came to her eyes. "See?"**

"**Hey! I am taller!"**

"**So I get to stand on your shoulders?"**

"**No."**

"**Darn you!"**

"**Now you listen. Even though you are shorter than I am I'm lighter. So I should be on your shoulders."**

"**Fine, you win. If it gets us out of this maze."**

**Yamaki went toward the hedges and bent down so Reika could get on. He didn't care what she said: she was not light. After a few tries he was able to get her completely standing while he was able to get his full height. Reika could barely see over the top of the green leaves. She was able to see the castle, but that was all. She was about to ask to be put down until she spotted water coming up out of nowhere. **

"**Do you see the exit?"**

"**No, but I see water."**

"**That's the fountain that is in the middle. It means you're halfway through."**

"**It's not that far off. Let me down." After she was not so gently dropped to the ground she stood up and dusted off her dress. "Thanks... If we take this path I think it will lead us to the fountain."**

**After a few tries they were able to make it to the fountain. The area was circular and the small fountain was in the center. The fountain was nothing special. Water was pushed into the air where it fell into a pool around the fountain. Yamaki walked up to the fountain and splashed his face. While Reika stood and watched.**

"**So... now what?" She asked.**

**Yamaki stepped onto the ledge of the fountain and began to walk around it. "There is a way to find the rest of the way through but I can't quite remember."**

**Reika gave out an aggravated sigh and grabbed at her red wine hair. "I never should have let papa talk me into going with you. You nothing but trouble!"**

**Yamaki stopped and turned to her. "You didn't have a choice, whatever I say goes!" Yamaki yelled.**

"**Mama says that you always have a choice in what you do!" Reika yelled back, walking to the edge of the fountain where Yamaki was.**

"**Well, your mom is wrong!"**

"**Is not!"**

"**Is too!"**

"**Is not!" Reika powerfully yelled as she pushed Yamaki into the fountain. **

**Yamaki fell back and let out a childish scream as he hit the water. He was too big to be completely submerged, but he still got completely drenched. He wasted no time to get out of the cold water and exit the pool. He then sent death daggers at Reika who stood there, wide eyed. **

"**You-" Yamaki said, pointing his finger in her direction. "When I'm done with you, you're going to wish that you never did that." He then stopped in mid thought. He then walked over to a random bush and began to examine the bottom.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I've just remembered something. Mother marked the bottom of the hedges with a blue ribbon that leads to the exit... Found it." Yamaki pointed to a blue ribbon that was tied around the bottom of the bush. "If we follow this it should lead us to the exit."**

"**Finally," Reika said as she followed Yamaki out.**

Reika was still sitting up laughing as she continued. She was glad to see that Yamaki was now at least smiling. "Do you remember papa's face when we came out of the maze with you soaking wet?" She laughed. "I thought he was going to die right then and there... I didn't know they had all the guards and servants looking for us… Well for you anyway."

"I think your parents cared more about finding you than me." Yamaki stated. "That was so long ago. I've almost forgot. Even after that incident I still found myself playing with you during my free time... Even though you were a rude, difficult, and stubborn little girl"

"I always did enjoy putting the spoiled little prince in his place."

"Ha ha ha. I still don't know what I see in you." Yamaki said, mockingly.

"Oh, you know you love it when I use my superior intelligence to make a fool of you." Reika said, confidently.

"Yes, I do love your _tricks _about five weeks _after _they are pulled."

"They're not _tricks _they're clever stunts."

"So your mother says."

"My _mother's _a wise woman! Remember when you swore up and down that the wasps in that old tree wouldn't sting you because you were royalty, and mama pretty much told you that you were being stupid. Except it lighter words. But you still insisted that they wouldn't harm you. Do you remember what happened next?"

"My Goodness, Reika, I was only a child."

"You were stung, and mama just laughed and said she told you so."

"Do you remember everything that happened in out lives?" Yamaki asked in a fake annoyed tone.

"Oh, I don't remember everything. But mostly important things… like our first kiss." Reika said, smiling in her own little world.

"Well even I remember that one." Yamaki said, sitting up. He now was facing Reika as he told her another story from their childhood.

**15 Years Ago**

**Yamaki and Reika were alone in his classroom in the castle. At that time his instructors weren't teaching him, but he was the one doing the instructing. Reika was sitting in his desk, bent over a piece of paper, putting her full concentration in her writing. Yamaki was bent over her, watching carefully for mistakes. **

"**How's that?" She said holding out the paper to Yamaki.**

**He looked over it a bit and smiled. "Reika Ootori, written perfectly."**

"**I'm so happy. Thank you, Mitsuo!" She said, giving him a quick hug around the waist. "I have to show mama!" **

**She quickly got to her feet and grabbed Yamaki's wrist. She looked up to him and smiled. He made a big deal when he became taller than she did, and took great pride when he did so. She led him out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Once they entered Reika's mother immediately spotted them.**

"**Reika Ootori! Where have you been. I asked you to mop these floors hours ago." She said as she glared at her young daughter. She then noticed the young prince beside her." Oh, Hello, Mitsuo…" Turing her attention back to her daughter. "I didn't ask you to run around and play all day."**

"**Forgive me, Mama. But I haven't been playing. Look what Mitsuo has taught me!" She quickly turned over her paper. She was incredibly proud of herself at the moment.**

**Reika's mother looked over it before recognizing the symbols. "He taught you how to write your name. I'm proud of you sweetie. I had to wait for your father to teach me."**

"**He didn't just teach me how to write my name… Here, watch." She grabbed the paper and set it on the table in the kitchen. Taking out a pen that was stored in her apron she turned to Yamaki. "Mitsuo, give me a sentence, please."**

"**Okay... The dog chased the cat, and the cat chased the mouse."**

**Reika turned to her paper and began to work. Yamaki took his place over shoulder to make sure there were no mistakes being made. Unknowingly to them was that Reika's mother's breathes were speeding up as she watched her daughter work. Reika did a near perfect job, other than missing a small part of a symbol that Yamaki quickly pointed out for her, having her fix it. Reika then showed it to her mother, who took it with a small smile.**

**She looked it over a moment before giving it back to her child. "It looks beautiful, sweetie." **

"**I knew you would be proud of me mama! I'll leave it in here for you to look at." Just when she was about to put the paper under the candlestick holder, her father came in.**

"**Mika, have you seen my... Hello Reika, Mitsuo. Are you two helping Mika?"**

"**Well, _your_ daughter was supposed to be mopping the floors."**

"**Um, Papa... look what I learned to do." She said as she handed him the paper, quickly changing the subject.**

**He took it and looked over it carefully. "Reika Ootori... The dog chased the cat, and the cat chased the mouse." He let out a small laugh of amusement. "Reika, did you do this all by yourself?"**

"**Yes, but Mitsuo helped me."**

"**You know it's a rare thing for the lower class to read in write, especially women. You should consider yourself extremely lucky that Mitsuo taught you."**

"**Not all the lower class knows how to read?" Reika asked, slightly confused. "But you do... and so does mama. She just read my name." Her and her father looked up at her mother as she made and uncomfortable sound. He then put his hands on her shoulders as he began to explain.**

"**Reika, darling, your mother... she only recognizes-"**

"**Darling, what was it that you were looking for?" Reika's mother interrupted.**

"**... Shovels... I've misplaced my shovels." **

"**You left them in here yesterday." She then led him to the other side of the room to where they were laid against the wall. But not before handing Reika a pale and mop and giving out her previous instructions. **

**Reika let out a sigh of defeat as she took the mop and pale and left the kitchen with Yamaki in suite. Reika and Yamaki entered the large marble dining hall where she was to mop. While she wet the floor and began to mop, Yamaki sat on the table to watch. They sat in silence until Reika decided to ask him a question.**

"**Mitsuo... is it true that not many lower classes can read and write?"**

**Yamaki just shrugged and looked at her, still mopping. "I suppose it all depends if they have someone to teach them. The upper class have more resources and not many would lower themselves to teach people like you."**

"**Lower?" Reika stopped moping and turned to him, slightly hurt. "You have to lower yourself in order to teach someone like me?"**

"**That's not what I meant and you know it."**

"**Actually, Mitsuo, I don't know what you meant. So why don't you tell me."**

"**Okay, so maybe using the word lower wasn't the best choice of words."**

"**Really," she said, rolling her eyes.**

"**But as much as I hate to admit it Reika, we are different. You will always be a servant and one day I'll be king. I think we've both forgotten that fact. But it is a fact none the less."**

**Reika turned away quickly as she pushed back her brimming tears. Yamaki hasn't separated them by classes since they first met. Even then, he wasn't so blunt about it. She looked at him- he looked emotionless. He was just staring blankly at her. She wondered if he knew how much he was hurting her right now, or if he even cared. She knew what she wanted to do, but she was debating in her mind how she should do it. She finally gathered enough courage to approach Yamaki. She stood right in front of him, and she was near positive that he was expecting her to slap him like she normally does when he says or does something he wasn't supposed to. But what she said was completely the opposite.**

"**Kiss me," she was extremely quiet, scared about what was going to happen- what he was going to say. Either way it would change everything.**

**If Yamaki was leaning slightly more forward, he was certain that he would have fallen straight off of the table. "W-what?"**

"**Kiss me," she said more firmly. "I need to know how different we are."**

"**I- I, Reika, I can't." Yamaki was sweating, and even blushing a little bit. For once in his life he was speechless, and didn't know what to say. He stared at Reika closely. She looked as if she was just as nervous, probably more so.**

"**Please, Mitsuo... or would that be lowering yourself too much?" She was getting quieter as she spoke. **

**Looking up at Yamaki, other that him being nervous, he wasn't budging. She was about to turn away from him, but he cupped her cheek with his right hand and pushed her face into his. He allowed their lips to touch for a few seconds until he released his grip around her face. They both separated and looked at one another, a dark blush gracing both of their faces. Reika cleared her throat before speaking.**

"**Well... adults make a bigger deal out of it than it really is..."**

"**Yeah," Yamaki rushed out.**

"**Well... I better... mop this floor." She then turned and continued her work, not sure whether she was satisfied or not. Though, she definitely knew that she wouldn't be kissing any other boys for quite awhile. Especially if it made her face get hot like this.**

**Though, Yamaki was felling slightly different. He pulled his legs up on the table and laid his head on his knees, looking away from Reika. Biting his lip, Yamaki began to get lost in his own thoughts about what just happened. He was more than just slightly confused. Being taught to look for forward obstacles, he knew that this could someday lead to future problems.**

"Well… I guess that was technically our first kiss, but I was talking about our first real kiss." Reika said leaning toward Yamaki a bit.

"Okay then- when was our first _real _kiss?" Yamaki asked, also leaning slightly forward.

**9 years ago**

**The summer was turning into fall in the kingdom of Hypnos. The weather was beginning to cool and the leaves were starting to turn into golden hues. It was also the time of year when the Festival of the Leaves took place. The town was decorated in the colors of the changing leaves, and businesses were blooming as they sold mostly holiday merchandise. For one of the few times during the year were all of the classes of people joined together in celebration. Though, they all spoke within their own groups it was still a change.**

**In the crowed of people two servant girls stood talking to one another. They were both around the age of fifteen and were dressed in the kimonos that their mothers had made for them for the special day. **

**One had short blonde hair that was put into braids, running down the sides of her face. Her face was round and looked younger than she really was. Everything from her small button nose to her oval eyes looked child like. Her kimono was silk, and the color of a deep blue. The tight cloth wrapping around her was sea green, and tied in the back. The other was the fifteen year old Reika Ootori. Her long red wine hair was bound up in a messy bun, with a red burette holding it all up. Small hairs were set into curls on her face. Her facial features had blossomed into one that would be considered a grace by God. Her complexion was fair, and her blue eyes gave her a captivating aura about her. Her kimono was a dark red that had decorative black flowers etched into them, along with black cloth wrapping around her waist.**

"**Look, Megumi!" Reika said, grabbing the other girls arm and turning to a raised platform where The young king, Mitsuo Yamaki was sitting, overlooking the crowed. "There's Mitsuo."**

"**I see him," Megumi said. "Oh, I wish I could meet him. How interesting it must be to know the king personally!"**

"**Not really. He's just like a regular person... Just with more responsibilities," she replied laughing.**

"**I still wish I could meet him. I wish I could work in the castle with my mom. But since my parents never had sons I have to help him in the fields." Megumi said sadly as her shoulder shrunk.**

"**Well, it's not like he's going anywhere. I'm sure I can introduce him to you eventually." Reika looked up at Yamaki just in time to see him be led back to the castle by his guards. "He's leaving earlier than I thought he would tonight..."**

**Megumi looked at her friend, who was watching intensely as the king left. "Do you want to see him?"**

"**What? Oh no, that's all right. I'll just talk to him tomorrow..."**

"**I don't mind; it's not like my entire happiness for tonight rests in your hands."**

**Reika laughed, "I'm glad I'm extendable!"**

"**You know what I mean!" She said as she pushed nudged Reika's shoulder.**

"**I know… but are you sure? I see him all the time."**

"**Yes, now go." Megumi said as she began to push Reika in the direction of the castle gates." Be with your… king in shining armor- I'll be fine, really." **

"**Wait! what? He's not…"**

"**Just go already!"**

"**Okay! I'm going, I'm going" Reika said, now walking quickly to the castle.**

**After she fought through the mass of people and the tight security with her slight clearance, she was able to get inside the castle. The castle was almost completely empty, other than the guards that had to watch over the castle during the festival. Most were put on crowd control for the night. Though, she had to be stopped a few times by some guards that didn't recognize her in her festival kimono. But after they got a better look at her they allowed her to pass. Now all she needed to do was find Mitsuo. **

**_Why did he leave the festival so early? Was it because of his father's recent... I'm sure becoming the king under all of the current events must not be easy. But when I look at him he doesn't seem that upset anymore, just... unsettled. I'll just have to find out what he's been thinking about in his little head._**

**She made her way around the castle, but she couldn't find Yamaki anywhere. She checked all of their normal spots, but no Mitsuo. When she realized that he was not roaming the castle she determined that there would only be one other logical place he could be: his room. Reika had never been in there, but she did knew where it was. It was at the highest level of the castle, along with the king's and the royal guest's rooms.**

**One of the reasons she never ventured into this area was because it simple wasn't her place, and the other would be how anomalous it would look for the young king to be locked away in his room with one of the castle servants. But, she was desperate to find him and there were not many guards around so she decided to take her chance. **

**Most of the way into the upper part of the castle was fine, but she couldn't escape the glances of a few guards as she passed. But thankfully all of them knew who she was and that she was no threat. So, they just kept their mouths shut and continued to look after any true, potential threats. Reika was thankful for this. It wasn't until she reached the floor where the royal family slept that she realized that she had no clue which room was his. She finally raised enough courage to ask one of the guards that was patrolling the halls where the young king's room was. When she received her directions after the odd moment of explanation and quite a strange look on the guard's face she made to his room in haste.**

**She mentally slapped herself when she was where the guard had directed. Seeing that only _one _room had guards guarding the doors she realized that this was the obvious place. She probably could have saved herself the embarrassment if she just bothered to look around a bit on her own. She slowly approached the two guards and gulped when they began to look over suspiciously. Reika stood in silence until the elder guard addressed her.**

"**What is it Reika? You know that kitchen servants are not authorized for this area."**

"**I know," Reika began. "But I saw Mit- his majesty leave the festival early, and I was just seeing if he was alright."**

"**His Majesty is fine." The other guard said.**

"**I would like to see for myself if you wouldn't mind."**

"**I'm sorry, Reika, but he gave us strict orders not to let anyone see him.**

"**I really think that he would make an exception."**

"**Were just-" The guard began, but was interrupted by the opening of a door. Slowly Yamaki revealed himself to everyone. His eyes went from the guards who automatically knelt before him to Reika as she bowed before him also.**

"**What are you doing here?" Yamaki said to Reika.**

"**I saw you leave early and I was checking in to see if you were alright."**

"**I'm fine." He said too quickly.**

"**I can see that."**

"**Is there anything else?"**

**Reika closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No," she said silently. She wasn't sure what she expected coming up here, but this was definitely not it. "I guess I'll be heading back to the festival then."**

"**Do you want to come in?" Yamaki suddenly asked.**

"**What?"**

"**I have nothing better to do, and my political presence isn't needed at the festival anymore. So do you want to come in and... talk?"**

"**Don't you like festivals?"**

"**No."**

"**... Okay."**

**Yamaki turned and walked into the room. He stopped and turned his head. "Are you coming?" Reika didn't answer with words, But she quickly complied when she hesitantly entered the king's room and closed the door behind her. **

**When the two young adults entered the room the two guards rose from the kneeling positions and took to their posts.**

"**Were we supposed to stop that?" The younger of the two guards asked.**

"**If he was still the prince then: yes. But know that he is the king all we need to do is keep our mouths shut and let him go about his business."**

_**Elsewhere**_

**In the midst of the festival Mika and Jiro Ootori stood among a crowd that where watching a group of dancers perform a skilled routine up on a wooden stage. They were enjoying the festival immensely. It wasn't often that both of them had a day off from the castle. It was also a rare time when the classes were almost treated as equals. Not completely equal, but it wasn't frowned upon that a two servants of the castle was standing mere feet away from a noble, enjoying the same show. Mika didn't know why her eyes began to wonder but she found herself finding where a bunch a young girls and boys were standing, talking and laughing. Suddenly, one of those alarms deep inside that only mothers have began to go off. She turned to her husband that was deeply engrossed with the performance.**

"**Jiro?"**

"**Hmm," he said not taking his eyes away from the dancers.**

"**Where's Reika?"**

"**She's with Megumi."**

"**No she isn't. Megumi's over there with those other children," she said, motioning to the teenagers standing together," and Reika's no where in sight."**

"**Maybe she went to the bathroom." He said logically.**

"**I don't think so." Mika said as she tore away from her husband's side and left for the group of children. She walked directly to Megumi and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. **

**When Megumi turned around she gave her elder a warm smile and bowed politely. "Oh, hello Mrs. Ootori. Is there something you need."**

"**Megumi, where is Reika?"**

"**She left for the castle to find the king. She said he looked upset or something."**

"**Darn that child! I told her to stay out of the castle tonight." She said as she took off for the castle.**

**Megumi watched as Mrs. Ootori walked away and sighed to herself. "Uh oh, I think I just did something bad."**

_**The King's Room**_

**Yamaki and Reika stood on the stone balcony that overlooked the festival. Reika was in awe of the great view that she was seeing. She'd never been so high before! **

"**Wow," she said simply.**

"**Do you like? I come here when I have some free time to myself... It helps me think."**

**Reika gave Yamaki a mock pout. "I thought you spent all your spare time with me."**

"**Oh please, spare me," Yamaki said smiling. **

"**I know. I was just kidding." She turned back to the scenery. "So, what are you going to do now as king?"**

**Yamaki sighed and leaned on the railing. "I don't know. With Gennai and the council I don't get to make many major decisions... Maybe when I'm older."**

"**You know what I would do if I was king... or queen or whatever."**

**Yamaki raised an eyebrow, "what?"**

"**I would make a national Bunny Day."**

"**Bunny Day?"**

"**Yep, I would have a special bunny barn that raised nothing but bunnies. And on the day of the festival I would set them all loose and have a bunny catching contest. Everyone would wear bunny ears and have cottontails, and eat only carrots and lettuce. Also-"**

"**You are so weird."**

**Reika gave another mock pout. "What? You don't like my bunny idea?"**

"**It's ... interesting, and the bunny catching idea sounds fun, but I highly doubt that would pass."**

"**I would make it pass. I would be queen and I could do whatever I want.**

**Yamaki looked out across the festival, sadly. "It doesn't work that way..."**

"**But the bunnies Mitsuo!" Reika said as she began to rub her face against the invisible rabbit with her hands. "They're so cute and furry. Who wouldn't want to dedicate a whole day to them?" She then held out her hands to Yamaki's face and said in a child's voice- "Would you like to pet the pretty bunny?"**

"**Oh, get away from me!" Yamaki said as he pushed her hands away."**

**Reika gasped. "You hurt Jericho!"**

"**Jeriko?"**

"**Poor Jeriko. Did that mean man hurt you?" She said cuddling her hands.**

"**That's it!" Yamaki said as he approached the smiling girl and threw her over her shoulders. Reika let out a surprised shriek as she unclasped her hands and yelled-**

"**You made me drop Jeriko!"**

"**Will you drop the bunny act!" Yamaki said. **

**He was about to drop Reika and the floor, but she grabbed his neck at the last minute making him fall down with her. Yamaki fell forward and hit the hard floor beside Reika with a loud _thud_. Both broke into a laughter as Reika and Yamaki sprawled out on the floor. **

"**Ow," Reika said in between her laughing fits. **

**They both lied there trying to calm themselves. It wasn't until Yamaki turned his head toward her that their laughing died down. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Yamaki spoke.**

"**Thanks Reika."**

"**... You're welcome." **

**It wasn't a second latter that Reika felt Yamaki's lips press against hers. Her eyes shot open in surprise but soon fell shut. Suddenly all the subtle feelings she'd acquired over the years for Mitsuo were uncovered quite rashly. They both stayed like that for a moment before they reluctantly pulled away.**

"**Well..." Reika started. "That was... new." **

"**Yeah… It was…" They looked at each other momentarily before embracing again. Yamaki held onto the side of her face as Reika gripped the skirt of her kimono. She gasped and pushed away, breathing heavy.**

"**What?" He asked anxiously. **

"**What is this?"**

**Normally Yamaki could tell and understand what ever the girl before him was talking about, but this time he was clueless. "What?"**

"**What are we? Are we in a relationship now? Is this a one-time thing? Does this even mean anything? What?"**

"**Well..." He said giving Reika a small amount of distance to look at her better. "What do you want it to be?"**

"**Well… I know I want to be with you. I have for quite a while now."**

"**Then let's do it. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be with you also."**

"**But we both know that no one would ever allow us to be together."**

"**We don't have to tell anyone…"**

"**I don't think I really like that idea."**

"**I don't think we have many other options. I don't think many people have faced this kind of situation before."**

"**Still…"**

"**What do you want from this? Whatever you want I'll do my best to see it happen."**

"**I don't know. I have to think about it. No matter what I decide... I'm definitely willing to be with you Mitsuo, and I know we won't be able to pretend that… that didn't happen… I just don't like the idea of hiding such a big secrete from everyone… Though… I don't think I would mind you kissing me again."**

"**That part sounds good to me." Yamaki said as he gave her another quick kiss. When they separated the topic when to less important things. They chatted as they normally did, only a little more closely and intimately then before. **

**After a short while of their personal bliss. A small commotion could be heard outside. They both decided to ignore it. Thinking that it was just someone who wanted to bother the king with some 'urgent' business. They were just thankful that Yamaki gave the order not to be interrupted. They kissed again briefly, though, it wasn't long until they both heard a voice that made both of their hearts stops. **

"**I said MOVE!" Came the angry female voice.**

"**Ma'am please. You're going to get use into trouble." **

**Yamaki and Reika broke away from each other just as the door swung open to reveal an upset Mrs. Ootori. The two teens made their distance from one another as they just now realized that they were closer than the have ever really been before, especially in front of Reika's mother of all people!**

"**Reika!" Mika Ootori yelled as she looked on in shock as the two teenagers backed away from each other with horrified expressions on their faces.**

"**Mom!" Reika yelled as she pushed herself farther from Yamaki's presence. Yamaki quickly went to the side and looked up at Mrs. Ootori and then to Reika as she frantically tried to stand. "Mom, I can explain."**

"**It was my fault Mrs. Ootori." Yamaki quickly said. "You see we were just talking-"**

"**And one thing lead to another-"**

"**It wasn't planned at all."**

"**Reika." Mrs. Ootori said silently.**

"**I'm so sorry." Reika said as tears began to form in her eyes.**

"**Reika… come," Mrs. Ootori said holding out her hand. She was hiding her face under her bangs and to Reika it looked like she just committed a huge sin towards her. "We have things to discuss with your father. Your Majesty… I wish you a good night"**

**Reika silently obliged as she walked to her mother and took her hand, and wiping a tear streaked face with the sleeve of her kimono with the other hand. Yamaki sat in silence for a moment. He wanted to go with Reika, but knew it would cause more problems then solve any. He felt bad for thinking this, but for the first time he was glad he didn't have parents to worry about. He watched as Reika's mother led her away, only giving a silent goodbye with her tearful eyes. Once they were gone Yamaki saw the eavesdropping guards peek their heads into the doorway.**

"**You two are useless," Yamaki said bitterly. The two guards just gulped and closed the door."**

"I got yelled at for nearly four hours straight! I never saw dad's head get so red in my life." Reika said with a large grin on her face.

"I also remember you not being able to sit for a week."

"Ouch, don't remind me." Reika said as she rubbed her backside.

"Your parents probably would have taken a few rounds on me if I wasn't the king."

"Well aren't we special." Reika said sarcastically. Yamaki began to laugh silently, but this caught her attention and she smiled at him and said, "What?"

"Bunny Day," was all Yamaki had to say while shaking his head for Reika to start cracking up laughing.

"Hey, I'm still waiting on you to make a Bunny Day."

"I'm not making a Bunny Day. But seriously, we were able to keep ourselves secrete pretty well, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about? Mom and Dad know. Almost every servant knows. A lot of the guards know. Gennai knows, and he wasn't too happy when he found out either. I, personally, think we've been doing a crappy job."

"Well, at least none of the higher ups know anything about it."

"Yes, but in turn I have to watch those little noble brats flirt with you every chance they get trying to get a shot at being the "new queen of Hypnos."

"What? You mean the very few times I have a banquet or venture outside the castle for publicity's sake."

"Yes, but at least when you have banquets I get to work in the kitchen." Reika said with a surprising evil grin.

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"Hey, Reika."

"Hmm?"

"Come here."

Reika knew exactly what he meant by those words and immediately allowed Yamaki take her in his arms. Their lips pressed together, and for a moment they were lost in each others touch. Though, to both of their disappointments, a knock was heard from the door shortly after.

"No," Reika whined as she closed her eyes and as Yamaki made a noise of disapproval.

"Reika, I know you're in there." Came the voice of a young woman.

"Megumi, Go- A- Way. "Reika said, separating the last part into loud syllables.

"... Am I interrupting something?" Megumi asked, not even trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Not anymore," Yamaki said obviously annoyed by the sudden interruption.

"Shh," Reika hissed. "What do you want?"

"Uh... your mom told me to, um, tell you that she wants you to sweep and mop the kitchen floor. After that your father wants you to help pull the weeds in the garden."

Yamaki sighed as Reika gently gave him a push, which gave him the sign to give her room to get up freely. "Okay, I'm coming." Reika quickly crawled over Yamaki and toward the door. She looked back at him and sighed as he was staring blankly at the ceiling. "Don't mope, I'll be back latter."

Yamaki grinned, "Yes, but then you would be all sweaty." He wasn't surprised when he heard her quick footsteps and felt a quick slap against his arm.

"Fine I won't come up latter."

"I was just joking. We can just take a bath."

"We?" Reika said raising an eyebrow.

"Reika," came a whining voice outside the door.

"I'm coming."

"Bye."

"… You're such a hopeful loser…"Reika opened the door to find her impatient friend Megumi waiting at the door. "Finally!" She said.

"Sorry," Reika apologized.

The two nearly lifetime friends began to walk down the hallway. They had been friends ever since they met in the market place when they were children. But since Megumi's family owned a farm and Reika's were servants in the, they didn't see each other as often as they liked. It wasn't until Megumi's father's farm completely died out that Reika used her "connections" to get them jobs at the castle. Now seeing each other has become a daily thing. Though, the woman idly chatted on the way to the kitchen. Skipping from topic to topic. Reika's mind couldn't stay focused. She kept going to a conversation that her and her mother had a long time ago.

**_9 Years Ago_**

**Reika followed her mother with tears spoiling her eyes. Her mother kept a tight grip on her hand as she led her away from Yamaki's chamber. To say the least, she was frightened. She knew her mother had a fierce anger, and had scared her to the brink of death more than a few times. She even had a few goes at Mitsuo when he did something incredibly stupid. But she wasn't yelling like she expected her to. She just kept her eyes in front, not even looking back. And for the first time she actually wanted her mother to yell at her, because this was scaring her more than her mother's loudest outbursts.**

**Her mother led her to the kitchen that was empty at the moment. She finally released Reika's hand and sat down at the kitchen table. Reika just stood silently and watched her mother as she held her face in her hands.**

"**Reika," her mother said silently. "What have you done?"**

"**Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I was just-"**

"**Reika please! Just be quiet."**

"**..."**

"**I knew this was going to happen. I prayed to God it wouldn't but it did. I could see it happening every day that you two were together. Especially the day you-" She went silent.**

"**I don't understand."**

"**Don't fall in love with him Reika." Her mother pleaded.**

"**What?" She wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't completely following her mother's chain of thought.**

"**Please, don't fall in love. It will only lead to heartache." **

Author's Note:

Okay… I went through all of the chapters and fixed most of the mistakes… I even changed it up a bit to make it better… and more acceptable… I hope that you all like the changes, and I hope to update… soon… but don't expect it to be too soon…

Next Chapter: … I don't know, you're meeting Ruki and Ryo though….


	5. Reply to KeeMew2

**Response to Keemew2's Review.**

**The reason I've decided ro respond to this was:**

**1. She's my favorite reviewer. High Fives! Sorry other reviewers I love you too.**

**2. She... or he (I'm not sure. I think it's a girl) brought up some good points. And**

**3. I want to explain a few things since I'm not going to have internet access for a year and I _really _wanted to reply to this. I'll probably add it on to the next chapter and delete this if I get another chapter done or when I come back.**

**First off: Yes, I know my sentence structure sucks big time. I'm sorry. I try. I'll try and read over it more carefully and look out for the things you mentioned. For some of the dialouge I did change it a tad bit to fix the ages. But the one you brought up was probably a mistake. **

**The point of not bringing up Yamaki's parents was because they didn't really have a place anywhere since almost every scene wasn't where royalty would be most of the time. I might throw another flashback or try what you suggested to show some things about them. I plan on bringing them up, but I'm not sure how to do it yet. Plus, I decided that a young prince thought it would be best not to make it blankly obvious that his best friend (probably his only friend) was a servant girl. It's kinda like having a teacher go to church with you. At school you call him or her Mrs. or Mr. whatever, and at church you call him or her by their first name... If you've known them long enough. **

**The reason I had Reika's parents udressing Yamaki so informally was because I wanted to show that it wasn't only Reika who had formed a close relationship with him but her family as well. In later chapters if I have them speaking to Yamaki in public, or even other servants outside the family, the would devanetly call him by his title.**

**About the festival dresses. I wasn't going to use kimonos at all in the begining. I had nice little girl dresses planned out and already written into the story. Then I decided to change the dresses (which the kimonos were based off of) into kimonos for kicks. Sorry, I like kimonos. I have two. Can't fit into one anymore though... I'm not getting rid of it! Sorry, getting off topic...**

**Lastly... Let me say "Wow! I DID NOT mean for the last flashback to be taken that way. I mean I guess that was what it looked like now that I think of it, but no. I just wanted to show that's where their relationship started. I'm very against pre-marital you-know-what. I really didn't mean to give off that vibe. I think I just got a tad bit carried away. Even while I was writting the last part I KNOW I was hinting at something, but I didn't intend for them to do anything. I not even sure if I want them to do anything yet. I'm tossing around the idea to either let them do their own thing, but definitly NOT as young as you thought! Or just have Yamaki make advancess and be brought down by Reika at the last minute. Which I would _try _to make humorous. After that insight I think I might go with the following... My mind keeps goin gin both directions.**

**Hoped that answered and/or cleared things up. Thanks for the critizicm, advise, and compliments! They were all (even the critizism) helpful and encouraging.**

**P.S.**

**I put Gennai in because I liked his character and I didn't see him that much. So, I just thought I'd throw him in as, of course, the wise elder.**

**For digimon being magical creatures... I like it! I haven't thought about it, but I like that reasoning! Good job!**

**The garden scene was my favorite too! It was also the funnist writing! Yamaki's such a spoild brat! Even when he's older!**

**I'm doing this on WordPad so I know there is probably a million mistakes on.**


End file.
